


RAINY DAYS ♡ SEUNGBIN

by hyunjinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Love My Babies, LGBT, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Seo Changbin - Freeform, changbin hates the rain but he loves seungmin, changbin is whipped, changmin - Freeform, i don't even know what i'm doing, i wrote this when i was sleep deprived, kim seungmin - Freeform, lowercase intended, rainy day, seungbin, seungmin has a beautiful voice, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinnies/pseuds/hyunjinnies
Summary: the rain washed him clean, but it also washed him away.





	RAINY DAYS ♡ SEUNGBIN

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was sleep deprived so ignore any mistakes

> ❛  **am i just someone who came and went like a rain shower?**  ❜

_seo changbin was never one to enjoy the rain. you can talk about the fresh scent the earth produces after being washed clean by the pure morning showers, or the pleasing sound as each drop hits a surface with a satisfying_ clink _. however, changbin stubbornly refused to acknowledge that such trivial things held beauty in them. it was all nonsense created by overdramatic romantics that have nothing better to do in their spare time._

_in his opinion, the rain was unholy water that poured on his head and soaked him up. not only did it ruin his hair, but his mood as well. it was the puddles that cars drive on, causing water to violently splash on him. the rain was loneliness. it was cold and merciless. to changbin, the rain was never beautiful. that was, until he met_  him.

_it was a usual rainy day. rainfall was heavily cascading onto earth drop by drop as if there was a race going on for which drop could hit a surface first. changbin watched as drops of rain bounced off some plants that were lined up in someone's front yard, their bright colors contrasting with the grey and gloomy weather. changbin was stupid enough to forget bringing his umbrella with him before leaving to school in the morning. he thought there was no way it would rain when the sun was so gracefully spreading it's warmth on him earlier in the day, but he thought wrong._  curse the unpredictable rain. _or rather, curse him for being a dumbass and not listening to the weather forecast._

_he was now waiting under the shade of an empty bus stop, but there were no buses in sight. it's been about fifteen minutes since he ran all the way here, his school uniform half drenched from the rain and the other half was probably his sweat. as he sat there in complete stillness, a boy calmly approached the seat and plopped himself down at the other end of the bench, leaving a fair amount of space between them._

_they sat like that, no words being uttered and very little movement. if you saw them you'd think they were statues. the rain wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, in fact, the clouds seem to be particularly heartbroken today, as their tears kept streaming down even harder than any other day. he looked to his left, noticing that the other boy was grinning._  what was there to smile at? it's quite a shitty day.

_nonetheless, this boy's smile was contagious since changbin finds his lips unwillingly lifting upwards to form a slight smirk. he doesn't know why, but the latter's smile was too adorable for him to ignore. he looked so beautiful with his hair dripping and his eyes closed as if he's savoring the moment in his heart. despite the entirety of the english literary failing him, if he had to choose a word, ethereal would be the most suitable to describe the fallen angel before him._

_"beautiful, isn't it?" the stranger said in a low, hushed voice. changbin nodded and made a faint noise of agreement, but he wasn't sure if they were on the same page on what was deemed oh so beautiful._

_finally, after a torturous amount of time waiting, the bus decided to show up. changbin thanked god, or whoever it was up thereㅡif there was anyone, and hopped in immediately, expecting the boy to follow. however, when he gazed out of the window he saw the boy smiling. at him. he was staring right changbin with a smile that melted his ice-cold heart. and that was the last he's seen of the mysterious boy before the bus started moving again._

   *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  

_the next day, rain boy was there first. fortunately, this time changbin bought his embarrassing hello kitty umbrella that he had since elementary school. his parents never bothered to buy him a new one, and neither did he. still, he'd rather walk around with a cute pastel umbrella than get his clothes and hair wet for the sake of his dignity._

_the rain today wasn't as bad. it was calmer than before. changbin didn't despise it as much when it was like this. he couldn't lie and say that the sounds of the rain weren't like a beautiful melody that he couldn't help but hum to. he might look crazy doing so, but he didn't mind. it was a secret between him and the drops of rain that came and bequeathed its self onto the cooling air_   _each second._

_completely forgetting the boy sitting on the other end of the bench, changbin began to gently hum with the rain, creating a lovely symphony. only when the boy joined in with the humming did changbin realize what he was doing and came to an abrupt halt, causing the latter to stop and frown._

_"why did you stop?" he asked, eyebrows knotted in confusion. he was just getting into it, and it was bothering that changbin negated the fun too soon._

_"i-it's embarrassing," his eyes were glued to his converse shoes_ ━ _that were dirtied by the mud he stepped on earlier_ ━ _as if they were the most interesting thing he's ever laid eyes on. changbin stared at them so passionately that the boy started to think there was actually something to look at, but they were just worn out muddy shoes._

_"no, i like it! your voice is so sweet. please sing again," he tried to coax changbin, but the latter was as stubborn as a mule. he vigorously shook his head no, his cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose._

_"i'm seungmin, by the way," he said with a relaxed smile, a smile that reminded him of cherry blossoms. his lips were a light shade of pink, and they looked so soft to touch, but changbin wasn't going to attempt that no matter how much he desired to._

_"changbin. seo changbin."_

_"really? i prefer to call you cutie."_

_seungmin chuckled as changbin's blush glowed a deeper shade of red_ ━ _if that was even possible. his coral cheeks challenged the strawberries in his neighbors garden as he tried to hide his face with his long fingers._

_without another word, seungmin went back to humming the song that was yet to be completed. he sang so beautifully, gracing changing's ears. no song in the world could compare to the song of the rain. and perhaps, the best part of it would be that it was only for him to hear and no one else._

_the loath he once retained for the rain seemed immutable until this moment. he sat and listened to the satiating croon coming from the stunning boy beside him. he had to admit that seungmin's voice and his overall presence assuaged the rainy days that he used to denigrate so much. to changbin, those cheesy quotes weren't all just a bunch of stupid malarkey anymore. for the first time, as the languid rain poured, he felt serene. and when seungmin stopped singing the sun had already spread its beams across the earth, and the sprightly chipping birds replaced the rain's saccharine song._   
  


_as he opened his umbrella and bid a quieted farewell to seungmin a sudden thought breezed through his mind;_ _maybe_ _he didn't hate the rain so much after all._

 

  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

_seungmin was there the next day, and the day after that as well. it rained every day, and every day, without a fail, they sat together at the worn out bench and watched the rain. the only difference in these daily encounters was that they started slowly indulging in conversations, which lead them to grow more comfortable with each other._

_"what are you doing?" changbin tipped his head to the side, watching as seungmin got up and walked forward, leaving the shelter of the bus stop. the light drizzle fell and slid down his face as he tilted his head up, allowing the rain to cleanse him wholly._

_"don't you sometimes feel like there's nothing to live for anymore?" seungmin turned around to fully face changbin. his smile wasn't the usual happy one he's used to seeing. it was sad; broken._

_"huh?" he simply responded, taken aback by seungmin's question that came out of the blue._

_seungmin shook his head, "forget it, it's nothing!" he beamed, his eyes crinkling softly. changbin didn't miss the tears that streamed down his face, they were crystal clear and he could easily distinguish them from the raindrops that hit his face. however, he didn't have the heart to ask him what was wrong. he felt like it wouldn't give him an answer anyway, so he left it at that and observed the latter as he gleefully jumped on puddles, making the water splash everywhere._

_as the bus pulled up, changbin called for seungmin and waved goodbye. he expected the typical 'see you later.' but instead he got a soft sob and a weak 'goodbye, changbin,' muttered through trembling lips._

_the next day, he wasn't there. changbin sat on the bench alone, the only indication that seungmin ever existed being the dried stains on the ground from the time he splattered water around the other day. changbin looked down, seeing his reflection staring back at him with a dull gaze. he let his thoughts run wild on what could've possibly happened to seungmin, later coming to a conclusion that he might've just caught a cold._

_when the bus came to pick him up, he lingered in his place, missing his ride home in hopes that the younger would show up, but he never did. the whole week after was just the same, and eventually, his hopes of the latter to appear died out._

_to this day, he still wasn't sure if kim seungmin was real or if he was merely a fabrication his mind created to keep him company in the lonely weather of seoul. but as the seasons passed, each day it rained he'd remember the sweet smile that played on the boy's delicate lips and the comforting song that was performed only for him._

_kim seungmin wasn't gone, he simply became one with the rain. and when it rained, he came back to engulf changbin's body with the pure drops that washed him clean._

  *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  

**Author's Note:**

> oof i hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
